1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupler for connecting a specimen sampling bottle to a supplying pipe of a chemical plant or a medicine plant when the specimen is sampled from the supplying pipe, and for disengaging the specimen sampling bottle from the supplying pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, specimens have generally been sampled by means of a system which consists of valves, branch tubes connected to the supplying pipe of a chemical or medicine plant by means of the valves and specimen sampling bottles connected to the respective branch valves. In this system, the valves must be opened and closed every time a specimen is sampled.
Since, however, the connection of the sampling bottles to, and the disconnection of the same from, the branch tubes, and the opening and closing of the valves are carried out manually, it takes a considerable amount of time to sample specimens at many branch tubes many times, and in addition, sampling must be carried out carefully when the specimen is a chemically corrosive solution.